The objective of this research program is to understand the neurobiological mechanisms underlying the developmental changes associated with early experience. We will test the hypothesis that an increased number and/or size of a particular class of cells mediates the observed structural and functional changes consequent to early experience. We will therefore determine whether the number of cells and/or the size of their dendritic arbors underlies this form of plasticity.